Functional decline and loss of independence is a major public health problem. There is a paucity of research relating to the causes and course of functional decline and there are few individuals with skills in Gerontology, Geriatric Medicine, Rehabilitation, and Clinical Trials who are skilled to carry out such research. To address these problems, we propose a research development core as part of the OAIC with the following specific aims. 1. To develop junior faculty in the field of Gerontology and Geriatrics with skills in all phases of research to develop interventions which enhance independence. 2. To facilitate the development of research projects and the mechanisms and treatment of functional decline through funding of pilot projects and 3. To facilitate research and clinical trials designed to prevent loss of independence through an annual workshop and evaluation meeting. This core will facilitate future research in the area of functional decline by training junior faculty and by funding pilot projects to be carried out by existing independent investigators at the Bowman Gray School of Medicine and University of Tennessee-Memphis.